<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk Storytime - Hastur and The No Good, Very Bad Day by Thestarlitrose by Quefish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986507">Drunk Storytime - Hastur and The No Good, Very Bad Day by Thestarlitrose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish'>Quefish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drunk Storytime with Quefish YouTube Videos [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Crack Treated Seriously, Drunk Storytime With Quefish, Fruity mixed drinks that scare demons, Holy Water but the blue kind full of alcohol, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk storytime reading of Hastur and The No Good, Very Bad Day by Thestarlitrose</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Author's Summary:</b></p><p> </p><p>Crowley; confronted at a bar, makes the best of his knowledge of mixed drinks.</p><p>Hastur isn't pleased.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drunk Storytime with Quefish YouTube Videos [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunk Storytime - Hastur and The No Good, Very Bad Day by Thestarlitrose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895862">Hastur and The No Good, Very Bad Day</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestarlitrose/pseuds/Thestarlitrose">Thestarlitrose</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Please enjoy <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xoNUUwCPeqM&amp;list=PL83zILeYCdHOwZFQ3yLI__HwvRaIPVwYO&amp;index=23">Hastur and The No Good, Very Bad Day by Thestarlitrose</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>